


Study Buddies

by spontaneouslizard



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut, Study Buddies, dnp, explicit - Freeform, highschool, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spontaneouslizard/pseuds/spontaneouslizard
Summary: phil’s parents are strict, and even though he’s in highschool, he’s not allowed to date. the thing is, his ‘study buddy’, dan, who comes over every friday when phil’s parents work late, aren’t studying what they’re learning in their classes…





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> yay highschool au of dnp!!  
> this is like a fantasy of mine between me n my crush so lol here we go i guess  
> (btw my crush is incredibly fucking hot nathan ryan you can murder me and i’d literally thank you)  
> in my actual fantasy there’s a big ol’ daddy kink but i’m not adding that here ;)

Dan walked up to Phil’s house with his maths textbook in hand, and his black knapsack on his back. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but suddenly, Phil’s mother opened it before he could knock. She looked pleasantly surprised. 

“Hi, Dan! I was just on my way out.” She turned her head over to the staircase. “Phil! Dan’s here!” She yelled out to her son. 

Dan smiles at her. “It’s nice to see you, Mrs. Lester.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Gosh, how many times do I need to tell you to just call me Kathryn!” Phil ran down the stairs behind her.

“Hi Phil.” Dan said quietly, raising his hand for a half-assed wave. Phil nodded his head towards him. 

“Well, I am off! I have to get to that meeting with a coffee or so help me God,” She turned to Phil. “Your father will be back around 10 and I’ll be back around 11, hopefully.” She kissed him on the forehead and scooted past Dan, who's still in the front door frame. She waved the kids goodbye, and closed the door, rushing to get to her car. 

Dan dropped his knapsack and maths textbook and walked to Phil to properly greet him. “Hiii, Phillyyyy…” he said, going for a kiss on the cheek. Phil was reluctant, he was scared that his mum could still see through the window. He pulled away slightly.

“What if my mum sees?” he turned his head to look at Dan’s soft face. Dan’s eyes widened slightly, and then he smiled.

“The only thing that’s on her mind is her coffee and how to quickly get to her meeting without breaking the law.” he said. Phil didn’t relax, though, but he smiled a bit at him.

“Window?” Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes like Kathryn had done earlier at him, remembering in the beginning of this entire thing—back when they were actually study buddies. All they did though, was study for 10 minutes and then kiss for a bit as a reward for each other. But, they were so much more scared back then for just a little kissing. But now, they only studied if they truly needed to, for big exams and things they didn’t pay attention to in class. Everything they do other than studying, is… way more than that. 

Dan and Phil walked over to the window next to the door to scope outside and see when Kathryn leaves officially. She was already going down the street to leave the subdivision. Dan looked over at Phil to tell him there was nothing to worry about, but instead, he took in how beautiful he truly was in that moment. The Sun had been shining brightly on his face, and it being 6pm, it had produced a beautiful golden glow on his usually pale face. His eyes were slightly narrowed because of how bright the star was, and because Kathryn’s car was getting further and further into the distance. 

“Okay, she’s far enough.” Phil turned his head to Dan who was zoned out while looking at his lover. “Dan?” He shook his head, shaking the etch-a-sketch in his mind.

“Yeah?” he said.

“I said she’s far enough,” Phil stood up straight while grabbing Dan’s hand to lead him up the stairs to his room. Phil swiftly opened his door and flung Dan into the room. He wanted him so bad. He closed the door as quickly as he opened it, and grabbed Dan rough, but not too barbaric, but just enough to grab his attention and have it feel pleasurable. He pushed him up against the closest wall to them, and started to attack his mouth with his own. 

Phil just couldn’t keep his hands off of Dan; this was all he’d been thinking about during school that day. Last Friday, Dan was basically too sick to even leave his room, so they couldn’t “study”. So to be able to be able to do it again, well, he was really excited for it. 

Dan was eagerly taking off Phil and his own clothes, so ready to do whatever Phil wanted. Phil’s right thigh was placed right between Dan’s, and was causing friction between the two, turning them on more and more. The boys were both breathing hard, losing more pieces of clothing by the second. 

“Want you so bad,” Dan moaned out. He reached his hand down to palm Phil through his boxers. Phil groaned at the contact and dirty talk. He lifted Dan, and took him from the wall took him to his bed. 

Dan straddled Phil’s hips to pull him as close as he could. Phil mindlessly rutted against Dan’s ass through both of their underwear. Dan was rocking his hips in-sync with Phil’s. 

“Phil, pleaseeee…” Dan moaned out.

Phil smirked and stopped his moving hips. “Please what?” He raked his warm hands all over Dan’s body, moving them down and stopping them at the hem of his boxers. Dan bit his lip in antici—

“Please, Phil.. I need you so bad,” 

—pation.

Dan looked into Phil’s eyes with urgency and lust. “I stretched before. God, I just need your cock right now.” Phil’s cock stirred in his underwear, and his hips involuntarily thrusted forward. Dan let out a moan at the clothed contact. The blush on his face turned from a dark pink to a deep red. He bit his lip and continued to rock his hips onto Phil’s. 

“God, I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear while taking off both of their boxers and throwing them somewhere in Phil’s mess of a room. He placed a bunch of kisses and love bites all over Dan’s neck while grabbing lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer. Dan squirmed underneath Phil’s body at the touch of one of his most sensitive areas on his being. 

Phil tore the packaging of the condom so he could get the fucker on as quickly as he could. He lubed himself up, sighing at the touch and how pleasurable it had felt after being confined from his boxers. 

He knew he had enough on, and used the rest that was on his finger to slick Dan up a bit more. Dan moaned as Phil’s finger circled and entered his hole. Phil kissed Dan hard on the lips as he entered another finger. Dan groaned against Phil’s lips. Phil quickly entered a third finger, and then took them out to position himself with Dan’s opening. He pulled away from the kiss. Dan whined in protest.

“Are you ready?” he asked breathless. Dan nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, yes, of course,” he said promptly. “fuck me.”

With that, Phil entered Dan. Both boys moaned out at the feeling of each other. Phil looked down at Dan so he could know if he was hurting him. His face was pure ecstasy. Phil started to bottom out, still watching Dan’s face. He’ll definitely take a mental picture of that to remember for the next week they can’t ‘study together’. 

Dan was making absolute whorish, filthy noises as Phil ruthlessly pounded into his tight, pink hole. Dan’s head threw back onto Phil’s pillow set in total euphoria at the sensational feeling. 

“Shit! P-Phil!” Dan called out. Beads of precum rolled of the tip of his hard cock onto his tummy. Phil leaned his body down and started to kiss Dan’s neck again. Dan moaned even harder at the collision of Phil’s hot lips to Dan’s sensitive neck. Dan swiveled his hips down onto Phil’s cock to take all of him, resulting in the member to his his prostate.

Dan groaned even louder than before. “Phil! Oh my God, right there, yes!” he yelled out to his lover. Phil, without pity, slammed hard into the special spot in Dan’s body, causing the younger boy choke on a moan. The pleasure he felt was unreal, and he could see stars.

“Christ, Dan..” Phil groaned.

“P-Phil! I’m-mmm about to—” Dan went silent. His eyes rolled back as white cum started to shoot all over his and Phil’s chest. He tightened around Phil’s cock, pushing Phil over the edge. He came inside the condom, milking out Dan and his orgasm. 

Dan started moaning again at the aftershocks of his climax. Phil groaned and bit down softly on Dan’s shoulder as he still spilled into the condom. 

Once they were both done, just panting and sweating, Phil pulled out of Dan and threw the condom into the bin nearby. He rolled next to Dan and looked over at the sweaty boy laying next to him. He smiled looking at his radiating body, and just watched how his breathing and heartbeat started getting back to normal. Dan looked at Phil. He raised a brow.

“What are you looking at, spoon?” he asked. He smiled wide, and grabbed some tissues from Phil’s nightstand. He wiped his own chest, then moved to clean Phil’s. 

“I’m just looking at the most beautiful boy in the entire world.” Dan looked up at him with a big smile on his face. 

“You’re so cheesy,” he said shaking his head and going back to clean Phil’s chest off.


End file.
